Burning Star
by Mikayla Nicole Romaker
Summary: set 7 years after breaking dawn. Alice and Jasper decide that they want to adopt and then they meet Alison. But there is a mystery to this girl, shes not your average 14 year old. Paul didnt imprint on Jakes sister in this story.
1. Meeting the HalesCullens

Chapter 1

Meeting the Cullen's

Alison POV:

"Alison," I heard my name being called, "Come down here please."

I sighed.

You see, I, at the age of 14, live in an orphanage. When I was 10, someone called the cops on my mother. She had been drinking, again. And this time she brought home a new guy. Anyway, the child care declared the house unfit for a 10-year-old. So now, here I am.

Oh, if you haven't figured it out yet, my names Alison Rayne Johnson. I am a long legged, 5'7" blond with blue eyes and I'm _still_ trying to get black streaks in my hair. I have great curves, love shopping, have a great sense of fashion and stuff like that.

My mother and I look a lot alike, but my hair falls to the middle of my back. Her name is Alana Kay Johnson- I never learned her maiden name. She is 30 years old (had me when she was 16) and is very pretty.

I don't remember much about my father, just that he was a vampire. He died when I was 4.

Oh! Did I forget to tell you? I'm 1/3 human, 1/3 witch and 1/3 vampire. I also have a twin sister, Anna, but she was adopted when we were only a month old. I remember that it was because of the danger we could be in if we were to grow up together.

As I got down to the meeting room, I saw the two most beautiful people I have ever seen. One, the girl, was short, had black hair, and looked like a pixie. The other one, the guy, was tall and blond haired. The first thing that went into my mind was _'they wouldn't want to adopt me' _but as soon as the female saw me, her eyes lit up.

"Alison," Mrs. Foster said, "this is Alice and Jasper Hale, they said that they were interested in adopting someone around your age."

I looked around and saw my best friend, Ellie, was here also. It's more of a chance that she will get adopted, she is so sweet and caring, they would love her.

Alice came up to me and asked, "Could you possibly tell me what you like to do?"

"Well," I started, "I love to shop, play volleyball, or, well any sport, play video games, listen to music, read, plant things in the garden and lots more. Oh, also I play the guitar, piano, drums and sing."

"Jazz," I heard Alice whisper so low and fast that if I wasn't part vamp, I wouldn't have heard her, "I think she is the one, she has all of our interest, I mean, look at how she is dressed. She is also the one from my vision."

_Hmm, did she say vision? Maybe she is a witch?_

"Alison here is the one who helps in the garden," Mrs. Foster said, "she also helps keep this place clean, cooks and helps with the children."

"I think we have made the decision on who to adopt," Jasper said.

"_Not me"_

"We would LOVE to adopt Alison," Alice squealed.

I smiled, for once, I was accepted into a family.

"Fallow me," Mrs. Foster said, smiling, "Alison, why don't you go get your things packed"

I nodded and turned to run up the stairs to the room I was staying in. I decided to use my vamp speed to pack my things quickly, and because I had the power to wish for anything I wanted, I wished for more suit cases to put my thing in.

Just after I finished, only taking 10 minutes, Alice and Jasper walked into the room.

"Done?" Alice asked.

"Yep," I answered than grabbed 2 suitcases.

"Let us help," Jasper said.

"Sure," I muttered, "thanks"

I had only 6 suitcases, so it would only take 1 trip. On the way out I went to the music room and grabbed my guitar then made my way back outside to their car.

"A PORSH!" I shouted when I saw it.

"You know about cars?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, when I was young, my father would teach me any and every thing about cars. But then he died when I was 6, but I still kept learning about them"

"Oh"

I looked out the window an hour later and saw that we were in Forks, Washington. Well, just outside of it, and we were parked outside of a three story house.

'_Hmm, I wonder what the Cullens and Hales are.' _Jasper told me about the family. _'I wish I knew'_

"Vampires," I whispered when the answer came to me.

I looked at everyone's shocked expression then took off into the forest at the shouts of _'Alison, wait!'_

I kept running till I got to a beach.

* * *

><p>please review, hope you liked this story<p> 


	2. The Pack

Chapter 2

The Pack

Alison POV:

After I got to the beach I just decided to go for a walk. I was sitting at the top a high cliff when I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see a large group of boys and one girl. I stood up and walk to them.

"Excuse me," I said, "but could you tell me where I am?"

I looked at the group and took in what they looked like. My eyes landed on one of them and I suddenly felt like we were the only two people on this planet and I also felt a strange pull to him. _Weird_

"You," the guy I was looking at said, "are at La Push beach. My name is Paul," _nice name, _"and these people are Sam, Embry, Jared, Leah, Jacob, Collin, Brady and Seth. You are?"

"Oh, I'm Alison Johnson"

_What? I didn't even know anything about the Hales and Cullens, I'm keeping my name, thank you very much!_

A phone rang. The one named Jacob answered it.

"Hello…. Yea she's here…. Okay," he turned to me, "Alison, Alice said you need to come home"

I held out my hand and he gave me the phone.

"Hello," I said.

"ALISON RAYNE HALE," Alice shouted into the phone, "GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY."

I rolled my eyes.

"No, I am happy where I am, I _might_ come back tomorrow, I don't know, but don't worry, I will come back. Right now I want to have run before I have to get trapped in a house full of vampires, and Renesmee. Please, let me stay a little longer"

"I DON-"

I cut her off by handing up the phone and then handed it back to Jacob.

"Explain please," Leah said.

"Alice and Jasper Hale adopted me today and I found out that they are vampires and-"

"How did you find out?" Paul demanded, "Did they hurt you?"

"No, you see, I'm part witch, part vampire and part human. I have many powers and one is to wish for whatever I want and that's how I found out," I explained.

"Wow," Embry said.

"Oh," I said, "and I know that you are shape shifters. So don't worry about keeping that secret. And don't tell anyone about what I am"

They nodded.

"Wanna go swimming?" Leah asked, "You could barrow one of my swim suits"

"Sure, oh, and my temp is naturally 109, so I won't be cold."

We piled in a truck and Leah and I got into the back.

When we got to Leah's house, Seth, Leah and I jumped out. The others left saying to be ready in 10.

"Come on," Leah said, "I have a good amount to choose from. How old are you anyway?"

"14, almost 15"

"Oh"

She led me to her closet and I saw lots of swimsuits to choose from.

I picked one that was strapless. It was black, hot pink and lime green. Also, of course, it was a two piece. I then headed to the bathroom to change then headed downstairs. I had on a pair of sandals that were black. If you can't tell yet, I love the color black.

**(A/N outfit on profile)**

"Done?" Sam and Paul asked.

"Yep," I said popping the p. Then I noticed there was another girl here.

"Oh," Sam said, "Alison, this is my wife, Emily."

"Hello," she said.

I waved a little shy. Then I climbed in the back of the truck and we headed to the beach.

Before we came to the beach I jumped out of the side of the truck, giving people heart attacks in the process, then ran to the water laughing my butt off. Then I saw Renesmee. _Crap. _I took off running.

"Alison," she shouted, "you better get your butt back here"

Jake ran towards me, grabbed me, and brought me towards Renesmee.

"Alice is gonna be so mad at you," Nessie sighed, "Come on, let's go"

We went to her car and she took us back to the house.

"ALISON RAYNE HALE," Jasper shouted when I got inside, I cringed, "GOT TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT"

"NO," I shouted back.

"Excuse me," Alice said.

"I want to go back to La Push," I said, "and I wanna see Paul"

"Alison sweaty," Esme said, "How did you know what we were?"

"She's part vampire," Jacob said. I heard a round of gasp.

_Traitor!_

"Well," I said, "Bye"

"Wait," Bella said, "What did you mean, about Paul?"

"Let Ali go," Jake said, "I gotta talk to you guys about something"

I smiled at Jake.

_Thank you,_ I mouthed.

He nodded and then I left.


	3. Imprinted and Beach Fun

Chapter 3

Imprint

Jacob POV:

I waited until Alison was out of hearing range before I said anything. Well, here it goes. _Wish me luck!_

"Paul imprinted today," I said.

"So," Blondie sneered.

"Um, he imprinted on Alison," I whispered.

Jaspers head shot up and he glared at me. _Shit!_

"HE DID WHAT ON MY DAUGHTER," he shouted.

"Jazz," Nessie said, "calm down, please. You know it doesn't do any good to get mad, and you know what it would be like if you kept them apart."

Then she walked up to him and touched his hand, and, from what I was guessing, showed him a memory.

"But she's only 14," he whined.

"Yeah," I said, "and Ness was only a few minutes old"

"If he hurts her..," Rosalie said.

"Yea, yea," I rolled my eyes, "we get it blondie"

"Alison is also blonde, so be careful. You call me that around her and she might think you're talking to her"

"I'm not saying it around her, leach"

"Whatever Mutt, get the fuck outta here"

"My pleasure," I turned and ran to La Push.

Alison POV:

When I saw Paul and the others, I could see that they had a worried look on their faces. _Time to relieve them of their worries_.

"Hey," I said.

They turned and looked at me, and then I felt arms around me. I giggled.

"Well," I said, "I got there and Jasper started yelling at me, and I yelled back. After that Jacob came to my rescue and then he told them what I am. Then they let me come back to the beach and that Jake wanted to talk to them about something"

They nodded.

"Common," I said, "let's go to the water"

They laughed and we went to the water.

"Last one in is a rotten egg," I shouted, already running.

I made it there first, then the boys came after me.

We got into the water, then I came up with a plan and smirked madly.

Paul POV:

We were playing in the water when Jacob came up to us with a worried look on him face.

"Where's Ali," he asked.

We looked around and I didn't see her. _Oh shit!_

Everyone started looking for her but we just couldn't find her. Then I saw some movement in the water that was sinking to the sea bed. The figure had blond hair.

_SHIT!_

I swam as fast as I could down to her and grabbed her, then I started swimming back up. I pulled her outta the water and sat her dow in the sand.

"Got her," I shouted and people came running to me.

Then she jumped out of my arms and started giggling.

"Got 'cha," she giggled.

I looked at her confused.

Alison POV:

"How long were you down there," Jake asked.

"About 15 minutes," I was still giggling, "I can create an air bubble around myself and when I heard Jake coming I let it go and let myself sink. I can hold my breath for at least an hour."

"Come on," Nessie signed, _when did she get here? _"we need to get your room done"

"Can I come?" Paul asked.

"Give them a chance to cool down first," Nessie said.

He nodded.

Nessie, Jake and I took off back home.

* * *

><p>sorry that this one wasnt that long. please review!<p> 


	4. Room and Vision

Chapter

Room and Vision

Alice POV:

How dare he imprint on her. The guy can't even control himself. Also she's half vampire and half witch, with many powers. My daughter's powerful! Dang, we need to keep her from the Volturi's knowledge! _Sigh!_ What is her diet, I wonder if she drinks human or animal. I'll have to find that out. OMG! SHE COULD STAY WITH US FOREVER NOW! Well, without her being turned. Could this be why her Hazel eyes have a golden tent?

Edward chuckled.

_Shut up!_ I stuck my tongue out at him.

Alison came into the house.

_Yay, shopping time!_

"Come on," I said, grabbing her hand. Then we set off to my room for cloths.

Alison POV:

We headed upstairs to her and Jaspers room.

"Sit," she ordered.

I sat down while she searched for cloths. When she came out she headed them to me then said to change in the bathroom.

I put on some shorts, a black silk tank, a fox Chantilly jacket, black and pink knee high socks and pink converse. (outfit on profile)

Then I walked to the mirror and put on black eyeliner, a black and pink smokey eye look, and black mascara. Then I curled my hair and put it half up.

"Let's go to the furniture store," Rose said.

"Oh," I shouted, "I get to pick everything out, well with Esme's help!"

We walked outside and I was pulled into a vision when I got into the car.

Vision:

"_Daddy," I called once Anna and I got to the clearing._

"_Yeah, Baby girl," he said appearing right behind me, making Anna and I jump._

"_This is Anna Renee Johnson-Newton-Cullen, your other daughter"_

_My dad went over to her and they hugged._

End Vision

"Alison," Ness said, waving her hand in my face, I smacked it away, "What happened?"

"What?... Oh.. Nothing," I said, "I just had a vision"

"About?" Rose asked.

"About what my rooms gonna look like," I lied, "it will look awesome"

I didn't want to worry them with my father. We pulled up to the store and we headed inside.


	5. Lady of the Sun and Moon, Twin Sister

Chapter 5

Lady of the Sun and Moon, Twin Sister, Leaving

Alison POV:

We had my room done and we were admiring the work at the time being. I had a pink and white them. But I also was thinking about the prophesy. I guess I'm gonna have to tell them soon. (room on profile)

I decided that when I wake up ill tell them about the prophesy in the morning when I wake up.

I woke up to jumping a shouting.

"Ally get up," Ness and Alison were shouting, "wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP YOU LAZY GIRL!"

That was it! I shot up from my bed and started chasing them.

"You NEVER wake me up like that," I shouted, throwing them to backwards to the wall and getting up in their faces, "You ever wake me like that, you will be wishing you never meet me"

"Yes ma'am," they said at the same time.

"Good, now I'm going to get dressed, and no, you can't pick out my outfit, also pouting won't help get your way either. Peace"

"Aww," they moaned.

I went back to my room and started getting my outfit together. I picked out purple underwear and a purple bra. Then I got a purple jersey mini dress, black leggings and black t-bar platforms. For accessories I got a purple necklace and a purple Brian Danielle Amethyst Diamond Ring. Then I went to the bathroom and curled my hair then did my make-up. (outfit on profile)

"Dang," all the girls drawled out the word.

"Oh, and Ness, Ally, I was joking around, but DON'T wake me like that EVER again," I said, then noticed the wolf pack and the imprints, "hey guys"

They said hello and I sat down next to the pack.

"Okay, I have something to tell you guys," I said.

"Go on," Carlisle said.

"Have any of you ever heard of the prophesy of the Ladies of the Sun and Mood?"

Everyone but Bella shook their heads.

"Well, when I was little, my mom would tell me stories about the Ladies of the Sun and Moon. She said that there are only two of them, twins. These girls are to be part vamp, part witch part human. She told me, before I went to an orphanage that I have a twin and where I could find her, she also said that they had to give her up when they had us, to keep her safe. One will have her powers at birth and the other will get them when they turn 15, which we will be in one month. Our birth day was August 26, 2010. I need to find her, but, luckily, she is here, in Forks. There is two people here who can help me find her, for they are related to me by blood."

Soon as I said this Bella grabbed Nessie and went to stand by me. Everyone but Bells were confused.

"There's something you guys should know," Bella said, "When I was a 'human' well, I wasn't only a human, I am part witch. That would be why Edward couldn't read my mind. I have an aunt who is now in her 30's. she is Ally's mom. 14 years ago, when Ness and I went hunting, we really went to Alison's first birthday party. Nessie is really part human part witch and part vampire because my mom is a witch, and Charlie is human. I am, at this moment 2/3 a vampire and 1/3 a witch. This is a reason why I didn't quite get along with humans. I was 23 in my human years when the twins were born."

"But we will be back because we have to go find her," I said, "only us three can go, we will be back"

With that we headed outside and to Bella's car. And I ran to the front before Nessie could and stuck my tongue out at her.

Anna POV:

I was chasing my brother through the house when I was called down by my adopted father.

When I got down there a saw three people, one look exactly like me.

"Hello Anna," she said, "I am Alison Hale, your twin sister."

"Wha… huh.. how… what?" I stumbled.

She giggled.

"Can you come out side so that I can talk to you, alone"

I nodded.

"When you turn 15," She said, "you will have strange thing happen to you, something your adopted parent will not be able to understand. Will you consider moving in with us? You can still see your family. Please?"

I thought about it for a bit

"I can still see them?"

"Yes"

I sighed.

"Fine"

"We already talked to your father and her said that if you really want to move in with us, he would understand. We also told him that you would be able to see them every once and a while, and until we move, or go on vacation"

"Alright"

"I'll go pack your things and leave some clothes on your bed while you talk to him."

With that, we went in and she headed up the stairs.

After our talk I went upstairs and finished packing. Then I put on the cloths that she handed me. Dang, these are nice. I put on 50s style Veni Inferno Ronald Joyce black & white dress, gray leggings, Christian Dior black velvet jeweled 'Empire' peep toe pumps, 1 Carat Created Sapphire & Diamond 10K White Gold Ring. Then I did my hair and make- up and left. (outfit on profile)


	6. Authers note

Hey sorry i havent been updating lately but ive been buisy for the past month, but i might be posting the next chaper tomorrow or soon


	7. Sick, I want a Kitten

Chapter 6

Sick, I want a Kitten

Alison POV:

The next morning I woke up feeling sick and ran to the bathroom. As soon as I got to the toilet I started puking my guts out. I guess everyone heard me and came upstairs to see what happened. Carlisle came and felt my head.

"Get my medical bag," he said to Emmett.

When he came back I was in my room on the bed and Alice was laying next to my playing with my hair.

Carlisle did some test and took my temperature. 107 degrees, great!

Carlisle then started shouting orders and next thing I knew, I was in a warm bathtub.

"Stay in the for 10 minutes," Alice said, "then get out and dry off, some pills and water are on the bedside table and theres water with that. Then try to take a nap."

She kissed my forehead and left.

_10 Minutes Later:_

I got out and dried off then went to my room. On my bed were pink heart shorts and a pink tank, along with a bra and underwear. (pic on profile)

I then laid down and went to sleep.

_Next Day:_

When I woke up I looked at the time and noticed that I had slept for the entire day. WOW!

I went to my closet and picked out a pair of jeans, a pink sleeveless tank, a brown cropped vest, pink heels, a pink ring, heart pendent necklace, and a pink bangle set then went downstairs. (pic on profile)

"Where is everyone?" I asked Anna and Paul.

"Hunting," Anna said.

"I'm hungry," I wined.

They laughed and Paul started talking, "Go watch tv and ill make you girls something to eat."

We went to the living room and Anna picked out some cartoons.

A while later Paul came in and gave us our food.

10 minutes later the Cullens came and I decided to ask Jasper a question. I jumped up and went to him.

"Daddy," I said in a sweat voice, "can I _pa-lease_ have a kitten, please?"

I pouted and used my puppy dog eyes, my secret weapon.

"Only if Carlisle and Esme don't mind," he said and I turned to them.

"Okay, fine," Esme said, "we can all get one"

We got in the car and went to the pet store.

When we were done, Anna got a silver Egyptian Maus, Jasper a Maine Coon cat, Alice a gray Norwegian Forest cat, Bella a Siberians Forest cat, Rose a black and white Turkish Angora cat Emmett got a black Bombay cat, Edward, a Birman cat, Nessie got an American Wirehair and I got a Ragdoll cat. (Cats on Profile)

Names? Well Anna named hers Sparkie, Jazz named his Barrow, Alice named hers Angel, Bella's is named Jasmine, Rose named hers Beauty, mine is named Stella (Italian for star), Emmett's is named Shadow, Edwards is Camilla and Nessie's is named Sophia.

Oh, did I forget to mention. School starts tomarrow.


	8. Authors Note

Hey Guy, sorry for not writing in a long time, I lost the papers to the story but I'm planning on getting back to writing soon.

So sorry for the really long wait for those who have been waiting for a while.


End file.
